Robin Beyond
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: Everyone knows that Batman and Robin have always been together no matter what. This Batman doesn't have a Robin, until now. Follow Ray as he goes on his journey to become Robin.coverart needed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**got this idea when I was looking through some pictures in . I came across one that said "Robin beyond" and this was born. No it will not go with the rest of my stories. It's obviously AU.**

**Jack: because we know very few of Batman beyond the characters will be OOC but if there is some OOC that bothers you tell us, but do not, I repeat, do not act as if it insults your very image of Batman beyond. We are trying our very best to keep it as in character as possible.**

**Me: we own nothing. Not even the picture**

**Gotham city**

**Year 2047**

Hello people of Gotham city, my name is… actually I can't exactly tell you because it breaks the bat- rule, but if I tell you do you swear to keep it secret? You do? Cross you heart? Okay but remember that if you tell anyone Batman will come after you and make you and whoever knows forget. Right Terry? My name is Raimundo Chávez, Ray for short. I am the Robin to Gotham city's Batman. Pretty neat huh? So now you're wondering how I got to be his partner… yes Terry I'm your partner not your sidekick!

Well, when I met Batman I was a young thief about five years ago. I actually didn't have much of a choice really. My mom was gone, not dead, just gone. My dad couldn't keep a job and was almost always drunk and had kicked me out. I didn't have any brothers or sisters so I guess it was kinda of a blessing since I didn't have to worry if I would come home to find them dead or something. I didn't have any relatives. I lived in a really bad part of Gotham, we usually called it Arkham city since it's were the old asylum used to be, one were even Batman himself hardly came unless chasing a villain or lead.

One day when I came home from school, I came home to find my dad was drunk as always.

"Why are ya late again Raimundo?" he asked me.

"I had detention again papa" I said placing my bag on the couch.

"Again? Mira niño," he said getting real close. His breath reeked of alcohol causing me to almost gag, "if you don't straighten up I'll make you straighten up the hard way."

I had grown tired of the old man pushing me around. Today I got in trouble for beating up a guy for making a really racist comment on Mexicans. Yes I'm Mexican from Michoacán and proud of it. My parents came here _legally_. I got after school detention and you know what he got? Nothing! Teachers blamed me when he insulted me and my ethnicity. Then I got shoved into lockers, punched some, and got hit by dodge balls, so as you can see I did the only thing my frustrated and tired mind could think of: I punched my father in the face.

He lay stunned a few feet in front of me shocked since I have never shown any kind of violence with him. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. I grit my teeth and glared at him.

"Get out of my house!" he said pointing to the door.

He threw me towards the door. I ran out of course. I heard my father yell at me about the things he'll do if I came back. That night I returned at night but through my window. I sneaked in and headed to my backpack. I took out all of my school things and tossed inside a change of clothes, some personal belongings and a frame of my parents and us back when we were a normal happy family. Then I sneaked into his room. The guy was so out of it he didn't even notice me take most of his money.

I returned to my room and pulled on a black hoodie before putting on my backpack. He wouldn't notice I was gone nor would he miss any of the things I took. I sighed and walked away from the place that I used to call home.

**A life without sarcasm is a life not worth living.**

**In which I learn about Batman**

It was about a week since he kicked me out of the house and I was pretty well off. I was currently residing near a restaurant in one of the nicer parts in the area. The restaurant owner knew already and let me work in his restaurant. In return I got a roof over my head and a full meal. He didn't need to know what had happened. He already knew my father's reputation.

I was washing the dishes when I heard Ignacio, one of the cooks, talking about Batman. He was sighted in our side of Gotham looking for a drug lord.

"I heard that he isn't even human" he said.

"He's human, Ignacio. Have you seen him when the reporters find him fighting? He bleeds and hurts like a normal human," Jacques said.

"Vampires bleed and feel pain, too" Ignacio contradicted, "I'm telling you he ain't human. No sir."

Terry's laughing at me. It's the truth what Gothamites believe and you believe some of it at first, but when you've been with the guy for as long as I have it sounds ridiculous.

So anyway, I asked them Ignacio and Jacques about Batman.

"When did he first appear?" I asked them.

"Umm, let's see," Ignacio said, "about fifty years ago. The man's been here for years. There's no way he can still be as fit as he is if he wasn't human."

"Unless," Jacques said, "there are multiple men being Batman. Thus showing he is human."

Everyone has heard of Batman. Some think he's a criminal, but most think he's a hero. The commissioner was alive when Batman first appeared and she supports the current one.

After a few weeks of working under Giovanii, the owner of the restaurant, I decided to hit the road. Giovanii was sad to see me go, but like I mentioned before, he's known me for a long time. I didn't like something to stay the same forever. I liked change. Would explain why he had me doing multiple things.

**Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself.**

**Walter Anderson**

So there I was; living in the streets of the worst parts of Gotham. I didn't think it could get any worse than it did, but as everyone knows those are the famous last words. I was walking down the streets when these thugs cornered me in an alley, beat me rather soundly and took my pack before running.

I was curled in a fetal position trying to get my bearings. Slowly I got up. Luckily those thugs didn't break anything but I was sore for a whole month. That was when I realized they took my backpack _with all my money in it!_ I didn't have any money I could use to buy some food. I couldn't go back to Giovanii it was too far for me and as much as I liked the guy I couldn't risk being found out by the authorities.

And thus began my career as a thief.

**As a teenager I was so insecure. I was the type of guy that never fitted in because he never dared to choose. I was convinced I had absolutely no talent at all. For nothing. And that thought took away all my ambition too.**

**Johnny Depp**

**Chapter one**

**3**

**In which my whole life changes**

**Almost midnight**

I walked into the grocery store without drawing suspicious looks. Heading toward the bread section, I decided what kind of bread to get. Wheat? White? Whole? The kind that looks like it has bird seed on the crust? I took the white bread and placed it in my basket. By the time I was finished I spotted the fire exit. It was near the fruit section so I made like I was looking for some fruit. As soon as the cameras turned away from me I made a break for it. I was a little ways away when I heard the security guards behind me yelling at me to stop. I did no such thing. I kept running and headed to an alley. I took a minute to catch my breath before I snuck a peek. The guards ran past the alley I was in.

It wasn't the first time I've stolen something. Once I managed to take some money from a guy's wallet. I gave him back the wallet but without the money. I pride myself in my stealth skills too. I took some money from a cashier in a closed store. The cameras didn't catch me and they only noticed the missing money the next day.

I relaxed a little as I took out an apple and bit into it. It was the most delicious thing I ever had in my life. That's when I heard him.

"You know you shouldn't steal right?"

I stood up quickly. My heart pounded against my chest as I saw a shadow walking towards me. I backed up until I felt the wall behind me. The figure approached me stepping into the light.

He was dressed all in black. The mask covered his whole face and had two pointy ears on the side of his head. A red bat was on his chest. Batman.

"I didn't really have a choice," I said in a shaky voice.

"You always have choice kid," he said.

"Not everyone has a choice you know," I said. I was tired of people saying that. Not everyone has the same choices. "I bet you come from the best part of Gotham. I bet you don't know what it's like to come home every day from school after you got beat up by the school bullies to see your dad drunk again threatening to kick you out of the house until he finally does. I bet you… you still have someone that loves you."

Angry tears were running down my cheeks. What did he know what I went through? He didn't understand me? Did he? He didn't know that here street kids either become criminals or drug dealers. That's how it was and nothing could change it.

"Listen kid," he said hesitantly, "would you be willing if I gave you a choice?"

I looked at him. What did he mean? A choice?

"If you want I can take you somewhere where someone will take care of you."

He must have seen my expression. Those words usually mean a group home and nothing good ever comes out of those.

"It's not a group home. I promise. I know a guy willing to help you if you want," he said.

I didn't know what to do. Should I trust him or run now? I decided to trust him. Maybe he was telling the truth. he was a hero after all.

He led me to a hover car. It was black with a red inside. I got into the hover changing my life forever.

**And thus ends the life of a small time thief, but as someone said, the end is only the beginning. The beginning of Robin the boy wonder. Partner to the Batman.**

**It's my birthday today! So please review? As your birthday gift to moi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In which I meet the bat.**

**Batcave**

**Wayne manor**

**Gotham city**

The trip to the cave was quiet. Batman would keep his eyes on the road ahead of him. After a moment of terror I calmed down. I was sitting next to Batman. The dark knight. The world's greatest detective. Protector of Gotham city. I looked out the window to see a forest. Batman drove right through a waterfall and a tunnel until he reached a large cave.

"Stay here," he said before closing the door.

I nodded since what else could I do. I leaned against the seat as I distracted myself with studying what I could see from my spot. It was a Batcave. Towards one side I could see a large computer system. Near it was a souvenir collection. Some were from villains I didn't recognize so I guess they were from the older villains when Batman first appeared. I saw a large joke box, a large Joker card that I knew the Jokerz would kill to lay their hands on. I saw Batman approach with a really old man probably around 70 or something. He seemed pretty angry with Batman. Who was that guy?

"…irresponsible! How could you bring a complete stranger here?!" he asked angrily.

"I couldn't leave the kid alone in the streets. 'Sides you did the same thing with-"

"That was different," he said.

"How so?"

They approached the hover car. Once again I was nervous. The old guy was really terrifying… yes Terry the old man is scary. You're just saying that cuz he's your dad. He opened the hatch and studied me.

"what's your name?" he asked

"huh?"

(Wow Chávez, really smart answer) shut up Terry!

"your name" he asked annoyed.

"Raimundo Chávez" I answered.

"how did you end up in the streets?" he asked.

"got kicked out," I answered leaning once again on the seat. I looked at the man closely. I may not be an expert but he had that faraway look that people had when they were remembering something.

"your room will be next to mine," he said going towards a door.

"what?"

"unless you want to go back outside," the man said.

Oh duh genius. I got out I noticed for the first time, since the old man started interrogating me, Batman had taken of the mask revealing a white teen with black hair and brown eyes. Great another white hero. Don't we have enough?

"What? Got something on my face?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"come on let's get you to your room. I'm Terry McGinnis by the way," he introduced, "that was Bruce Wayne."

_The _Bruce Wayne? If anyone from Arkham city (that's what we called the area) found out I would've been labeled as a traitor or worse. Either way it was amazing. I was staying with the third richest man in the U.S! He also knew about Terry and Batman, so was he the first Batman? Would explain why current Bats listen to him.

**If you can't fix/do it, then blow it up! MythBusters**

**Chapter 2**

**Second floor**

**Wayne manor**

**Gotham city**

Terry led me through the house on top, Wayne manor. as we headed up I saw a black great Dane sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"he has a dog?" I asked curious.

"yeah. why you afraid of them?" he asked teasingly.

"no," I answered.

He led me through a series of halls until we reached what I guessed was my room. I looked inside to see a large room occupied by a king sized bed. The walls were bare. A decorative fire place stood in the center of a wall and above it was the frame of what used to be a painting. Terry left leaving me in the room alone. I was tired sure, but I was curious too. I looked around the room. under the bed I found an old circus poster. On it where three flying figures. Two adults and one kid. _The flying Graysons._ I remember someone mentioning that Bruce Wayne adopted a circus kid, Dick Grayson, after he saw his parents die. This must've been his room. kinda cool, I wish I could meet him. From what I heard he was the best acrobat in the world.

Hold on, if Bruce Wayne was the first Batman, then that means that Dick Grayson was Robin! They used to say that every Batman needs a Robin. This Batman has no Robin. No, Ray. There's no way he's going to say yes. Bad Ray! Bad! This guy's been Batman for what? Eight years? He's obviously got some experience. He doesn't need Robin.

I sighed and laid down on the bed and let sleep take over.

**Chapter 3**

**Wayne manor**

**Gotham city**

**Morning**

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock. I got up and stretched and stifled a yawn. I glanced around to see a large room. so it wasn't a dream. I'm actually going to stay at a billionaire's house. Looking around I saw a pair of clothes. It was a red shirt and jeans. Quickly I changed and headed to the kitchen. There was a cook making some pancakes with eggs and bacon. My mouth watered at the smell.

"are the clothes your size?" a voice asked behind me.

Startled I turned to see a smug looking Bruce Wayne.

"good morning Mr. Wayne," I greeted.

"you looked like Dick's size so I made an estimate," he said.

As we ate he asked me about my family. his brow darkened when I told him about my father. He told me about an idea of his, but didn't know if I'd agree to it.

"you remember what happened to Dick, Jason, and Tim?" he asked.

"yeah you adopted them. so?"

Then it dawn on me. cue facepalm.

"really?" I asked.

"we need to find evidence of child abuse."

"I have a friend who runs a restaurant near Arkham city. he knows what happens at home," I said and told him about Giovanni.

It wasn't long for Batman to get enough evidence to arrest the guy. Giovanni was more than willing to help. Since Bruce wasn't 'capable' of taking care of me he suggested Terry's mom. Heck, I don't know how Terry convinced her, but she was awarded custody of me. Of course a social service guy had to come every two months and see if she was doing a good job or if I was happy there. Mr. Wayne even agreed to help her out if she needed help.

_A voice can be heard in the background belonging to a woman, "all right boys, time to go to sleep. Lights out."_

"sure mom!"

_Recording saved._

**Gotham city**

Wow, still here? What are you people? Stalkers? You better not be some villain.

_Different and older voice is heard, "come on Ray, leave 'em alone. Like you were any different,"_

Shut up Terry. It's not true.

So any way where were we? Oh yeah, my living with Terrence… okay okay… _Terry._ His mom's really nice. Whenever Terry's off working I get stuck babysitting Matt. Usually I help around the house. Mrs. McGinnis is really nice and treats me like any other kid.

Whenever I don't have anything to do, I research on Batman. The first one. That was when I came across Robin. It was about when he first appeared. he had helped catch a small time crook with Batman. The news was all over it. When I looked at the picture I saw a kid no older than nine smiling proudly as he stood next to Batman, the original one. There were more articles. Some were of villains who kidnapped Robin and ended up in full body casts. It was then known that unless you want to die, never kidnap the boy wonder… whenever Batman isn't around. Robin with the Bat was all fair game as far as kidnapping were concerned.

How come this Batman didn't have a Robin? Everyone needed help even Batman. Maybe … no. bad thought Chávez. There is no way he'll ever agree. A lot has happened to the Robins like the first one moving on, the second one dying, and the third one nearly became Joker. You want that?

Either way, I still wanted to help him out. Sure he's been around for a long time as Batman, but he was going to need my help.

**You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life.**

**Winston Churchill**

"no"

That's what mister Wayne told me as soon as I entered the cave. Of course he would know what I wanted. Guy's better at profiling than the FBI.

"Come on. Don't tell me you never needed Robin's help," I told him.

No answer. Ha!

"please?"

Puppy dog eyes. Apparently the guy was vulnerable to them. I could see him trying to resist.

_Terry: that's cruel Ray, even for you. puppy dog eyes? *shakes head*_

As I was saying *shoots glare at Terry*, I managed to get him to agree. He told me however that I was to do whatever he said and without question. Didn't seem that different than what pop told me, so why not? Yeah yeah. famous last words. He worked me hard. He had me study all of the previous Robins' abilities. He said I could mix Robin I and Robin iii combat style. Acrobatics and Bo staff style. He had me doing flips occasionally correcting me and giving me tips. Let me tell you something, if you decide to be a gymnast or acrobat or any other name for flexible people who can do all those flips, don't take them from Bruce Wayne. He _will_ make you go on until you perfect it.

Terry just thought Bruce was showing me around and letting me help him. Terry didn't even know what was happening until the unveiling.

"shut up Terry, you had no idea I was training… sure you _'suspected' _something."

_Recording saved_

**A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty.**

**Winston Churchill**

Bruce waited until Terry had left for patrol before making me review everything I had learned. we waited until Terry told us of a robbery that was taking place.

"ready?" he asked me.

I nodded. My heart was thumping in my chest. My first time out as Robin. I took a deep breath as Bruce took out a box from the Robin display. He handed it to me. I opened it. inside was a red fabric with a yellow R. I pulled it out and examined it. it was black. On the middle was a large bird shaped symbol. The gloves and boots were red.

"do you like it?" he asked.

I nodded excitedly and ran into the changing rooms. I placed the domino mask over my eyes after I changed completely. The fabric was made from the similar material Batman's was: Cloth outside and tech suit inside. I stretched my arms and pressed the button on my thumb and yellow gliders (what I call his 'wings') appeared.

"I also have something else for you," he said and led me into the garage. There were about twenty bat mobiles and twice as many r-cycles. A newer red and black one stood out. a stylized R was on the side. (Terry's jealous since he never had a cycle like mine. All he's got is the bat mobile.

"it activates on voice command. It can turn into a hover cycle or a normal one," he explained.

Yes! If any of the guys from Arkham found out about this they would be green with envy. I got on the cycle. Bruce told me to be careful and gave me Terry's location. I nodded and put on the red helmet before speeding off. **(the bike is similar to the one Terry had in rebirth part one).**

The robbery was caused by some Jokerz. Batman was having a little trouble. Seems like the clowns brought company.

_The following will now be brought to you by third person point of view, but first a word from our sponsors_

_**Commercial Voice:**_** The makers of Azarath and Metrion are proud to introduce: Zinthos. New and improved Zinthos gives you exactly what you need, exactly when you need it. And because it's blue, Zinthos goes with everything. Zinthos isn't right for everyone and may cause bloating, cramping, hair loss, disturbing visions, fits of rage, and growth of additional eyes. Children under three should not be exposed to Zinthos. Do not get Zinthos wet, and never feed it after midnight. If you experience trouble meditating, stop saying Zinthos and consult your ancient scrolls immediately. New, Blue, Zinthos.**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled program**

**Robin beyond return of the Joker….**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Kidding!**

**Thus ends the second chapter of Ray's life as robin**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start by asking you all to have a moment of silence to honor the fallen firefighters that died on Friday may 31****st**** in the large fire in Houston. Yes, I am a Houstonian.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Ready? Okay.**

**I do not own Batman beyond. At all.**

I crept slowly through the vents in the building Batman was in. I found an opening in the room Batman had been in, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Jokerz were everywhere, laughing, drinking, and basically celebrating something. I didn't know if I could handle them all.

Agh! Get your head in the game Chávez! You can do this! I unhinged the screen and dropped some smoke pellets. It turned to chaos as soon as the smoke started pouring out. some screamed fire and made a bee line for the door. Others, the more experienced ones, stood where they were and took out weapons. I jumped down silently and threw a bola at the Joker nearest to me. one of the Jokerz swiped at me with a knife but I threw a birdarang at his hand and he dropped it.

"allright bats, how did you get out?" he asked rubbing his hand.

I smiled, oh so they thought I was Batman? Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that.

"the name's Robin, bozo," I said and one well-placed kick later he was out. "not Batman."

I threw some marbles on the floor, something Bruce had recommended. I waited and heard the sounds of people falling on the ground with heavy thuds. I walked slowly trying not to lift my foot as until I reached the door. The smoke had gone and mostly everyone was down. I closed the door and made sure none could get out before searching for Batman's tracking signal.

I reached the room he was in and found him on the ground and unconscious.

"found him," I told him, "but he's unconscious."

"I'm sending the bat mobile," he said.

I looked out the window of the room and tested the walls. Then I dragged Terry away from the wall before throwing an explosive Batarang. Thankfully we were on the other side of the door. Then I half dragged half carried Terry to the waiting bat mobile… speaking of which… Terry you have to lay off the burgers…_shut up brat…_

Did I tell you I had no idea how to drive the bat mobile? Yeah, I didn't know how to work it. At least I had the autopilot on; if the bat mobile came with at least one scratch I'd really get it. I took off Terry's mask and was met with bruises, a busted lips, and possibly broken nose. His breathing suggested of broken ribs and his arm was limp with a small bulge. I shuddered. No matter how many times I see them, broken arms always make me sick. I reached the cave.

"he needs a hospital," the old man said after checking Terry over.

He handed me his clothes, but they were ripped and had some blood on them. I guessed that he had anticipated this would happen. Together we carried Terry to a couch were he called nine one one. he told them that Terry had been mugged by some Jokerz and needed help right away.

"Remember, Raimundo, Terry was attacked by Jokerz. He told you to get help so you went to me. When we got There, he was like this. We took him back here to apply basic first aid and called. Understood?"

I nodded. The ambulance got here fast. The paramedics wanted to make sure I was fine as well, the only thing I had was a scratch from a knife wound I hadn't noticed. Now that I did, it hurt like hell. They drove quickly to the hospital and took Terry to the emergency room and me to a separate room where they took care of my wound.

"Your brother is going to be fine," the guy said as he patched me up. I hissed when the antiseptic on the cut. He bandaged it tightly before leading me to where Mrs. McGinnis was waiting with matt.

"Oh Ray!" she said as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "How's Terry?"

"he's in surgery. The Jokerz got him pretty bad," I answered. "he told me to go back to manor. I didn't want to… but he made me go," I looked away, "I should've stayed with him."

God, I hated lying to her. She may not be my mom, but I loved her like she was. Still, we had to with the story.

"it's not your fault honey," she said, "it was good that you listened to Terry and went back to mister Wayne. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"I think he said he was paying for the surgery. Said it was the least he could do."

"that man has helped us out so much," she said, "I wish there was some way we could repay him."

**So sorry I haven't been updating as much, but here we go. It's short, and not much, but it's the most I can come up with.**

**Please review!**


End file.
